The Wind Dances with Death
by Ravens pet dragon
Summary: FLUFFY Tira x Talim oneshot. First Story. Complete, Prequel in progress. Release date to be announced.


Disclamer

Raven's Pet Dragon does not own Soul Calibur. Ownership belongs to Namco.

Author's Note's

This is a little A.U. story that take's place after the final battle where Soul Edge and Soul Calibur are completly destroyed. i know that's not how it realy happend, but bear in mind that this is an A.U. fic. Un-Beta'd. Soul Calibur 3

Rated T for Nudity and Suggestive Language.

"Speech"

'Thought's'

The night had fallen so silent and peacefull that nefarious deed's were the last thing anyone would expect. even the wind slept soundly, which is why Talim was not roused when a silent visitor slipped into her tent. The Assassin's green painted lip's curled into a manic smile. 'I'm going to kill you now, you ready?' the assassin thought. The sleeping Talim was curled around a pillow with a benevolent smile on her face. The assassin raised her weapon and poised herself to strike when Talim moaned in her sleep. "Mmm," she mumbled. "Tira." The Green-haired Assassin's Ring-Blade froze in midair. Panic setteling in as she watched the girl nuzzling the pillow affectionatly. The asssassin fled the tent in such a hurry that she didn't even notice her beloved blade had sliped from her finger's.

As the sun peeked out from behind the tree's a light breeze stured up a few leave's that had fallen as autumn's chill drew colder. as the slight breeze tapered off Talim stretched out on her mat. grabbing Syi Salika and Loka Luha and slideing them into the special Sheethe's on her leg's. she sat up stretching and whiped the sleep from her eye's. a smile spreading across her face as she remembered her dream. when her eye's finaly opened she froze stock still. 'n..no. it can't be.' crawling on hand's and knee's she reached out and touched the shining object on her floor. 'i..it's real... am I real?' she checked herself. yes she was definatly real. it was definatly real. 'but how? i saw Aiselne Drossel go over the edge when nightmare killed... no, she must have survived. ' Tear's fell from her eye's and a smile spread across her face as she lifted the Ring Blade off the ground and spun in once around her wrist. 'She made it. but why didn't she stay? and why did she leave her beloved Aiselne Drossel behind? ' it didn't matter though, Tira was alive.

"WHERE IS IT?" Tira shreeked as she overturned her small encampment. This had officealy become the worst day of her life, Not only did she fail in her mission, Aiselne Drossel was nowhere to be found. 'Oh Shit!' her head snapped up as she remembered Aiselne Drossel slipping from her finger's as she made her retreat from Talim's tent the night before. 'Oh Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, SHIT!' Tira ran from her encampment to that of Talim, begging any deity that would answer that Talim was still sleeping. she came to a halt outside Talim's tent and heard movement inside. cursing silently she quickly and quietly ran into the tree's, as she turn around she saw Talim step out of her tent with Aiselne Drossel over her shoulder. Tira's jaw clenched but slakend a little when she saw the tear track's and smile on Talim's face. then down right fell as she saw the girl start preforming the Dance of Death with the ring blade. 'How the Hell does she know how to do that?' Tira watched for hour's and started to feel a little more comfortable with Talim holding the Ring blade as she preformed near flawlessly. when Talim had to quickly correct her stance so she didn't accidentaly cut her leg off a small smile touched Tira's lip's. 'she never did get the hang of that part... Wait... what? how did i...' suddenly memories flooded into her mind, one's from before she woke up at the bottom of a cliff face. tear's started down her face. she remembered everything. she looked up from the ground, where her eye's had drifted to, back to Talim's camp. apparenty she had wasted hour's there because night had fallen and the light in Talim's tent had gone out. Tira concedered wakeing Talim up and tell her she was okay but another thought entered her mind, a terrible thought, a horrible nightmarish thought. she made her way back to her encampment and found a peice of parchment and a writing implement. "My Dearest Talim...

Talim awoke at first light the next morning, she stretched and remembered her dream from the night before. when she reached for Syi Salika, Loka Luha and Aiselne Drossel she found a peice of parchment leaning against the Ring Blade. Talim took the letter outside and sat underneath a tree. she unfolded the letter and smiled at Tira's handwriting.

" My Dearest Talim, Not a day has gone by that i havent thought of you. I know you must be wondering where i am, but i need to tell you something first. The day of the last battle against Soul Edge, when he threw me off the cliff. I lost my memory of who or what i was after you found me. i reverted back to my killing ways and when i found myself obsessing over you i thought you were my next victim. The night i left Aiselne Drossel in your tent i had come with every intention to kill you, i would have had you not stured in you'r sleep. I can't stand the thought of if i had done something to you, i don't know how to forgive myself for what i nearly did. And untill i can i will stay close, but out of sight. If ever you need me, i will be at your side.

Ever yours

Tira

P.s. No getting into trouble just to see me.

Talim wiped the tear's from her eye's and kissed the letter. "i don't know if you'r close enough to hear," she said. "but thank you, for letting me know your alive.

Tira's resolve nearly broke then and there. she had been watching Talim from a branch Twenty feet above her, and so heard everything she had said. Tira stood on the branch and lept for one on the next tree, leaping just hard enough to make a sound.

Talim heard a treelimb above her rustle and she turned her eye's skyward just in time to see a green clad body disappear in a blur of motion. Talim held her arm out in the direction Tira had gone in a mute attempt to call her back. then she thought back to Tira's letter. "i will stay close, but out of sight." she had been there the whole time, watching her. 'oh Tira, what i'm going to do to you when you come back to me.'

Six Months Later

The time had finaly come, Tira had confronted her Demon's and come out alive. and as if to mark the start of her new found life a fresh blanket of snow had fallen. she truged through the snow to Talim's tent and quickly sliped inside. under the bundle of fur's it was impossible for Talim to have felt any of the cold, Tira smiled as she sat down her bag and undressed. Talim had never liked the cold much. Tira slid under the fur's and cuddled up to Talim's body, she draped an arm around Talim's waist and pulled her closer. 'i love you.' she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

The wind whispered into Talim's ear that this would one of the best day's she's had in a long time. Talim drifted into conceousness and stretched her arms out behind her and bumped something warm. "Mmm." Came a sleepy voice from behind her "Carefull." Talim quickly looked behind her and saw Tira re-adjusting after being so rudly awakened. "Tira?" Talim whispered. spectrum violet eye's opened to meet chocolate brown one's. "It's me Tal," she said. "Sorry to have kept you waiting so long." Talim wraped her arm's around her assassin and planted a kiss on her ruby lip's. it was only then that she noticed that all the green paint had been washed from her hair and face. Tira looked completely transformed with red lip's and dirty blond hair. she didn't look at all like the picture of death she did before, she looked like an ordanary teen of her age. "you look..." Talim started and Tira smiled at her. "You look good. You've changed so much." "and you haven't changed a bit." the blond assassin said. "you look just how i remember you." just then a terrible thought entered Talim's mind. "will you be staying long?" Tira shook her head. "no," she said. "i just came to pick up the thing that matter's most to me." Talim had heard her refer to her ring blade like that before. "Aiselne Drossel's near Syi Salika and Loka Luha." Talim said. fighting and loosing the battle against the tear's that were welling up behind her eye's. "oh, thank's i have been missing her." Tira said. "but i was talking about you." Talim looked Tira in the eye. "you mean..?" "Talim," Tira said, wiping a tear off the Wind Prestess's cheek "without you i'd be the same murdering psycopath i was before. i can't go back, i don't want to go anywhere without you." Talim kissed Tira passionatly and the blond assassin laughed a little as Talim's hand's begain to roam. she grabed the wind prestess's hand before it could wander to far. "not yet Tal." she said. "we need to get moving." Talim reluctainly pulled away from her and started to get dressed in a warm outfit she had picked up alond her jouney's. she suddenly wondered how Tira had kept warm out there in the wood's. she turned to ask when she saw Tira digging through the bag she must have brought with her... completely nude. they had been lover's for a while but neither had seen that much of the other. sex being the one line they haven't yet crossed. she stood there stairing at the magnificent creamy white skin of Tira's leg's, trailing her eye's up to a firmly muscled behind. the play of the muscle's in her back as she started pulling her clothe's on sent Talim's mind reeling with desire. she turned her concentration back to what she was doing and found, with a blush, that she hadn't even started dressing yet.

an hour later they had colapsed Talim's tent and started on their journey. "where are we going?" Talim asked. Tira smiled. "i don't know yet." she said. "but i was thinking about someplace warm."

End.

Authors Notes

In my opinion this pairing doesn't get enough love, I've only come across three or four featuring Tira and Talim and in two or three of them either Tira or Talim die. I seek to change that with my writing, that and a few problem's i have in other fandom's. Please forgive any and all Typo's and Gramatical error's (what do you expect from someone who'se just starting AND flunked English and Impressively flunked spelling?) in this Fanfiction and Pretty please leave a review, Flame if you must but know that all Flame's will be ignored or laughed at. Critic's are welcome as long as they can help me to better corect error's (Example : We'er not weer. somewhere not Somware. ect. ect. ect.) or politely critique on the story. If you have an idea for a Fanfic featuring this pairing, PM it to me and i'll get back to you at the earliest conveniance.

This is R.P.D. signing off.


End file.
